The present invention relates to a caster of a collapsible crib. Collapsible cribs with various structures have been deviced to permit cribs, which are provided for a baby or young child to lie therein, and have bars or nets on four sides to keep the baby or young child from falling out, to be capable of being collapsed to a smaller one for convenient storage and transportation.
Moreover, the above mentioned collapsible cribs are provided with casters, which are fixed to the bottom of the cribs, so that the cribs, when collapsed, can be moved still more easily by means of the casters.
Heretofore known casters of a collapsible crib, referring to FIGS. 4, 5 and 6, is provided; the collapsible crib comprises a main body 10, four supporting rods 101, and two supporting base members 102 each fixed to a respective one of two of the supporting rods 101; the casters are denoted with numerals 20, and each comprises a top cover 30, a wheel 40, a finger member,50, and an engaging rod 60 as the main parts. The top cover 30 is provided with a connecting tube member 301, which connecting tube member 301 is connected to the supporting rod 101 to fix the caster 20 to the supporting rod 101 of the collapsible crib. Furthermore, each wheel 40 is provided with a plurality of radially disposed engaging protrusions 401.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, the finger member 50 is passed through, the top cover 30 at one end and is pivoted on the top cover 30; moreover, the engaging rod 60 is connected to the finger member 50. When a user wants to prevent the wheel 40 from rotating, he presses the finger member 50 inwardly such that the engaging rod 60 is retained within two adjacent engaging protrusions 401, making the wheel 40 not capable of rotating; thus, the user can prevent the crib from being accidentally moved. However, it is found that the above described cribs have the following disadvantages:
1. The caster have too many parts.
2. The assembling of casters is relatively complicated and time-consuming.
3. Consequently, the cost of materials and labor are relatively high.